


Introductions

by froot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward, Fluff, Lirry - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, University, liam is awkward, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is just really nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> this is so crap but please enjoy a very very nervous liam

Liam was sweating. A lot.

He tended to get quite clammy when he was nervous, and the fact it was actually decent weather didn't really help him either. Every so often he would try and discreetly wipe his hands down his black skinny jeans. He was a wreck.

Today was his first day of university, and he was terrified.

He'd always looked forward to prospect of university, moving away from home, becoming independent and in Liam's eyes it was the first step to really starting your life. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. It was tough, getting to this point however. He worked very hard and was pleased where he was now. Soon he would be studying History at university and actually starting his life.

Well if he didn't sweat all the fluids from his body and pass out before that.

Saying Liam was nervous was a huge understatement. Although he wanted to come here, he was well out of his comfort zone, moving from the comfort of Wolverhampton to Manchester to study there. Sure it wasn't that much of trek back to his home town but he had left his family and friends, who all got jobs or decided to go to uni in Wolverhampton, back there and now he was here on his own. That's why he was stood here, at the introduction tour for his university at 10:30 in the morning.

There were about 10 other people on this tour, including Liam, who had been put into a group to follow the guide (whose name Liam couldn't remember even though he should as she says it at least 5 times every 10 minutes) around the university for an introduction to the site etc. The guide was full of energy and seemed to ramble on, which made up for the lack of conversation from the group. 

Liam noticed that some of the other people looked just as nervous as him while some just looked bored. Except one guy who seemed to be very interested in what the girl was chattering away about. He had a mop of curls on his hair that seemed to of never met a brush, but in some sort of way it was endearing. He wore a baggy black tee and some worn down jeans with a few scruffs on them here and there. Liam couldn't tell whether the guy had fallen over, a fair few times, or liked the clothes so much that he has worn them down to almost being unusable. Despite that, Liam still thought he was quite attractive, which only made Liam more nervous.

They continued the tour, with the tour guide still blabbering on about the history of the university even though not one of the students cared, not even the curly kid seemed interested any more. Finally when the group came to the benches, where they had assembled at the beginning, Liam assumed the tour was over. He almost ran to his dorm at the thought of this, however the tour guide had different ideas _apparently._

She asked them to get in pairs, an exercise to try and get them to know one another.

_Oh fuck,_ was all he could think.

Everyone started to awkwardly gravitate towards one another. Liam just stood there unsure where to move, and felt too uncomfortable to walk up to someone and start a conversation. He looked and saw that most people were pairing up and all that was running through his head was _shit shit shit._

Until the boy with the messy hair and falling apart clothes came up to him, tapping his shoulder lightly.

"Hi, I'm Harry." The curly haired boy greeted Liam.

Liam's mouth went dry. The guy, Harry, had a small smile planted on his face and he seemed very cheery and Liam couldn't stop thinking about how cute he looked up close.

"Why is your hair so messy?" Liam asked, the question slipping out from his mouth before he could stop himself.

Liam's face went scarlet as he realised what he had just said. Except Harry laughed, he didn't take offence nor did he act uncomfortable. Liam was shocked but went along with it, not really wanting to embarrass himself further.

"I'm so sorry! Your hair is really nice, I can imagine it feels nice to put your hands through-I mean if that's what you're into! Haha-I mean sorry." Liam rambled.

Harry just seemed to laugh more and Liam was unsure whether the boy was laughing at him or with him. So, while the boys laugh was delightful and beautiful to hear it made him uneasy.

"Why thank you, I do take pride in my curly locks y'know?" Harry cheerfully replied.

Liam watched as Harry's smile widened and took it as Liam hadn't made things too awkward.

"I-I can tell, it looks really good. Well I mean you look really good, like you keep in good shape. I wasn't like staring but you look like you work out a little, which is cool yeah-physical health is important?" Liam mumbled, laughing at the end as he seemed to lose any control he thought he had over his mouth.

Harry laughed yet again and that Liam swore that he could listen to that laugh for ages. It was so pure and full of joy. Then Harry leaned in towards Liam and swiftly put his mouth next to Liam's ear.

"You look like you work out so maybe later I could see a little bit more of you?" Harry whispered in his ear.

Liam didn't really know how to act other than nodding a little bit more enthusiastically than normal. 

The tour guide just giggled as the pair snuck off back to whoever's dorm was closest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love liam


End file.
